I Just Need You Now  Part 1
by y. k. malfoy
Summary: Lembranças incontroláveis levam à atos potencialmente incontroláveis e inconsequentes. Draco/Ginny.


Disclaimer: Personagens de autoria da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os uso para meu prazer individual.

* * *

><p><strong>I (Just) Need You Now - Part I<strong>

Gina ainda morava com os pais. Mas essa fase de sua vida, como tantas outras, estava chegando ao fim. Há um ano Harry pedira sua mão em casamento – somente quatro anos após o fim da guerra. Antes de noivarem, porém, eles não estavam praticamente juntos como um casal de verdade na maioria das vezes fica. Eles apenas "estavam". Não havia uma definição para o que eles tinham nesse meio tempo entre o fim da guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem e o início do noivado. Eles se queriam, mas sempre havia um mundo bruxo inteiro no meio deles que precisou de quatro anos para se estabilizar e deixar de necessitar da ajuda de Harry Potter. E, agora, Gina se via diante de seus últimos trinta dias como Gina Weasley, solteira e livre, para – finalmente, talvez – se tornar Gina Potter, casada e "metade-livre".

Durante o tempo em que ela e Harry viviam entre indas e vindas ela era livre para viver sua vida como desejasse. E ela viveu. Não que deixasse de amar Harry, isso não, afinal bastou ele a pedir em casamento que ela o aceitou no instante seguinte. Gina e Harry haviam sido moldados um para o outro. Encaixavam-se de forma perfeita e seria assim o resto de suas vidas. Mas o problema todo foram os anos em que ela viveu de maneira livre e sem compromisso. Passara por fases e fases de sua vida e, uma em especial a marcou de forma mais profunda do que ela queria aceitar. Uma pessoa ficou guardada em sua memória mais do que ela gostaria de se lembrar e rezava para esquecer.

No momento, Gina estava sentada no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, n'A Toca. Era uma noite primaveril agradável e cheirosa e já passava da meia-noite. Gina costumava dormir cedo, mas quando percebera que estava a um mês de deixar para trás toda a vida que vivera até hoje, memórias incontroláveis e em número absurdo invadiram sua mente, impedindo-a de dormir. E as principais lembranças lhe traziam uma saudade e uma vontade de reviver aquilo que nunca conseguira esquecer e que a estava deixando louca. Todas essas memórias estavam relacionadas a uma pessoa e todas ocorreram em um espaço de tempo longo demais para ser guardado na memória e curto demais para ser suficientemente intenso, em segredo de todo o resto do mundo.

Há dois anos e meio Gina havia sido contratada pelo Harpias de Holyhead. Era um sonho da época de menina que se realizava. Seis meses após sua contratação e ela já estava disputando sua primeira Liga de Quadribol. Harry ia sempre que podia aos jogos. O time gostava dela. Seus pais a apoiavam. Seus amigos a incentivavam. Era a melhor fase de sua vida! Foi numa das viagens pelo campeonato que ela e Draco Malfoy se reencontraram, depois de anos sem sequer saberem da vida um do outro. Depois de toda uma vida de xingamentos e desprezo um pelo outro.

E Draco Malfoy havia mudado durantes os anos. Não fisicamente, nesse quesito continuava o mesmo ser humano esguio, loiro, pomposo e com nariz empinado como se o mundo fedesse. Ele mudara porque a _cumprimentara_. Draco Malfoy cumprimentar Gina Weasley era algo fora dos padrões, anormal. No entanto, de alguma maneira ele havia se tornado um dos patrocinadores do time e agora acompanharia seu novo investimento pelos próximos dois meses que restavam de campeonato. Ou seja, não fora apenas uma vez que ela foi cumprimentada por Draco; ela a cumprimentava rigorosamente sempre que a via e, se estivessem cercados de pessoas, eles até trocavam algumas palavras sobre quadribol ou o tempo. Tudo pela boa imagem do time – ou pelo menos era isso que ela se forçara a pensar.

Mas fora na noite em que o Harpias ganhou a Taça da Liga após vinte e uma horas de um jogo árduo e um campeonato super disputado que ela tivera uma das maiores surpresas de sua vida: como o mais novo e presente patrocinador, Draco fez um discurso no qual parabenizava todas as jogadoras, mas em especial a "artilheira mais ruiva e teimosa que o Harpias já tivera em séculos". Todos a aplaudiram pelos inúmeros gols que fizera sem descanso e Draco, após propor um brinde ao time mais bonito da Inglaterra olhou tão fixamente para ela que a fizera sentir desarmada e sem sua armadura que vestia como proteção desde os tempos de escola para se defender das ofensas e brincadeiras de mau gosto daquele loiro.

E durante toda a festa de comemoração ela não parou de sentir o olhar de Draco pesando sobre si onde quer que fosse, com quem quer que ela estivesse conversando. Aqueles olhos cinzentos acompanharam-na durante toda a noite, e acrescidos ao fator álcool, ao qual ela sempre fora vulnerável, mudaram tudo que ela havia criado e solidificado durante anos. Foi então que eles iniciaram uma nova fase da vida de Gina. Uma fase que agora a fazia sentir uma saudade tão violenta que o que ela mais queria era poder rever aqueles olhos acinzentados vindo de encontro aos seus.

**x-x-x**

Uma garra de uísque de fogo que continha líquido suficiente apenas para um último gole estava posta em cima de um envelope dourado com letras desenhadas em vermelho-grifinória que nem sequer havia sido aberto pelo loiro que fumava um cigarro mentolado enquanto fixava o olhar na lareira a sua frente. Draco apenas recebera o convite e ao ver o nome do casal – o nome dela – ele o jogara na mesa ao lado de sua poltrona e pegara o uísque mais forte que havia em sua adega.

Ele tivera um longo e difícil trabalho para sufocar as memórias que envolviam a ruiva e agora um envelope em cores ridículas o fazia ser invadido por um tsunami de lembranças dos meses que tivera ao lado de Ginevra. O toque delicado e sensual de suas mãos, a textura e cor de seus cabelos cor de ferrugem com finas mechas num tom de alaranjado causadas pelo sol excessivo dos treinos e jogos, a maciez da pele alva e salpicada de sardas principalmente nos ombros e costas, o castanho brilhante e vivo de seus olhos e o sabor de seus lábios tão ávidos e sedutores todas as vezes que os beijara. Tudo isso e mais milhões de informações que seu cérebro imbecil havia reunido durante os onze meses em que ele e Ginevra estiveram envolvidos agora se tornara uma espécie de tortura da qual ele, ao mesmo tempo, detestava e gostava, queria e repudiava.

Draco não saberia indicar o momento certo em que havia deixado de rotular Ginevra por "ruiva pobretona" e passara a rotular de "querida", "ruiva" e "Gina". Suas lembranças de um começo confuso começavam na noite do título que ela ganhara para o time marcando tantos gols quanto foi possível. Essas lembranças ganhavam forma nas curvas de Ginevra sobre seu corpo, nos gemidos de prazer e nas marcadas que ambos deixaram corpo do outro. E na manhã seguinte ele apenas sabia que precisava sentir tudo aquilo de novo, de novo, de novo... Como precisava agora.

Mas havia jurado a ela e a si mesmo que não a procuraria pelo restante de sua vida, nem que os dois vivessem por cento e cinqüenta anos.

**##**

_- Você foi... magnífica._

_- Obrigada._

_Draco estranhou aquela reação. Ele não era de elogiar sempre, e quando ele a elogiava por qualquer coisa, principalmente o desempenho dela na cama, Ginevra sempre sorria, ora de forma sensual, ora de forma simples, mas que dizia muito. Enfim, sempre havia um sorriso por parte dela. No entanto, agora, ela apenas agradeceu o elogio e se deitou sobre o peito dele, cobrindo os corpos nus com o lençol mais próximo._

_Por alguns minutos o silêncio reinou absoluto, então num ímpeto em que curiosidade, aflição e preocupação se misturavam, Draco o quebrou, fazendo-o em mil pedaços que naquela noite não voltariam a se reunir, nem mesmo com um feitiço eficaz._

_- Aconteceu algo. Posso sentir que aconteceu. Fale de uma vez, Ginevra._

_Ela se ajeitou de modo que pudesse olhar para o loiro._

_- Não consegui encontrar uma forma para lhe contar antes. Draco, por favor, desculpe-me – ele a olhou sem entender nada. – O que temos é maravilhoso, surreal e complicado demais. Não era para acontecer, mas cá estamos. Gosto de estar contigo, de estar aqui desse jeito com você._

_- Mas..._

_- Mas não temos um futuro. Quando tento ver o futuro com você ele é embaçado e sem garantias – ela sentiu o toque carinhoso da mão de Draco em sua bochecha e fechou os olhos._

_- Querida, viva o presente. A vida só é feita de passados e presentes, o futuro ninguém sabe, nem pode prever. Podemos continuar a viver cada dia de uma vez e não nos preocuparmos com o que vem no dia seguinte. Estamos bem assim e se continuarmos assim é bem provável que continuamos..._

_- Harry me pediu em casamento, ontem. E eu aceitei._

_Não fora dessa maneira que ela planejava contar, mas fora assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. E agora não havia mais como voltar atrás. A mão de Draco se afastou de sua face devagar conforme ele ia absorvendo o que ela dissera._

_- Só pra ver se eu entendi direito. Você aceitou se casar com um homem que ignorou sua existência e seus sentimentos idiotas por anos, um homem que quando tudo parecia perdido te deixou por ser covarde demais para assumi-la e protegê-la. Pelas barbas de Merlin, você perdeu o juízo, Ginevra?_

_- Não, Draco. Mas Harry me dá garantias e com ele eu consigo ver um futuro, consigo ter segurança. Não fico escondida e com medo de me descobrirem. Ele me dá algo que você nunca se prontificou em me oferecer._

_- Nós sempre concordamos em não pensar demais no futuro. Tudo sempre foi viver o momento. Não é como se nós pudéssemos anunciar um noivado e tudo ficaria bem. Sabe muito bem que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Há um abismo entre desejos e realidade._

_- Exatamente isso. Com Harry não há um abismo. Com você é tudo frágil demais. Inseguro demais. E eu não vou voltar atrás com Harry. Esperei anos por isso. Eu quero isso. Não vou desistir de tudo por... – ela se calou antes de terminar a própria fala._

_- Diga, Ginevra. Diga que não irá desistir de sua vida de faz de conta por um cara arrogante, mesquinho, preconceituoso e sem coração como eu. Por um cara que não pode te oferecer amor simplesmente por não conhecer que bosta é essa sobre a qual todos falam ser a coisa mais maravilhosa e valiosa do mundo. Pois bem, então viva o seu conto de fadas, porque o interlúdio com o vilão termina aqui._

_- Draco... Por favor, não é dessa forma que eu quero que tudo termine entre nós. Não quero que voltemos a nos odiar por motivos bobos._

_- Bobos? Com certeza a sua definição de bobo difere da minha._

_- Draco, por favor._

_- Ginevra, se você tem o mínimo de consciência, vista-se e vá embora da minha casa. E não volte a aparecer na minha vida novamente. Porque eu dei tudo o que eu poderia dar para você, mas você preferiu ignorar. Então, vá viver sua merda vida e me esqueça._

_Draco pegou sua cueca e uma calça de pijama que estavam no chão e vestiu-as. Agarrou o maço de cigarros e a varinha que estavam no criado-mudo e saiu do quarto batendo a porta fortemente. Ginevra piscou os olhos quando ouviu o estrondo. Ela não queria que tivesse sido dessa maneira, mas sempre soube que seria assim. Levantou-se e recolheu as peças de roupa que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, sem ter realmente noção do que fazia. Vestiu-se e pegou a varinha no mesmo criado-mudo em que a varinha de Draco estava. Notou que ela se encaixava de maneira diferente em sua mão e quando olhou uma segunda vez percebeu que estava com a varinha de Draco. E era como se pudesse sentir as marcas dos dedos do loiro no punho da varinha. As mesmas marcas que estavam em seu corpo agora. Olhou uma última vez para a cama em que tantas vezes dormira abraçada por Draco e fechou a porta como se pudesse cerrar dentro daquele cômodo todas as suas lembranças._

_Desceu as escadas e encontrou Draco sentado na mesa da cozinha, fumando o segundo cigarro em questão de poucos minutos._

_- Você está com a minha varinha – ela falou e sua voz saiu num tom baixo, quase um sussurro._

_Ele olhou para a varinha que estava na mesa e depois para a varinha que ela segurava na mão estendida. Deu de ombros. Ginevra se aproximou e trocou as varinhas sem receber um olhar do homem a sua frente. Virou-se, resignada, para a porta que dava para os fundos da casa de Draco e saiu. Ao fechar a porta deu um suspiro triste que significava mais do que mil lágrimas._

_Draco terminou de apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro e se levantou para seguir a ruiva que já se encontrava no quintal. Passou correndo pela varanda e alcançou-a a poucos metros de onde ela poderia desaparatar, segurou e a puxou pelo braço. E sem dizer uma sílaba a beijou de maneira avassaladora. O beijo durou alguns minutos e quando se afastaram, Draco colou sua testa na dela. Seus hálitos se misturaram e suas respirações se igualaram até que se tornaram uma._

_- Fique._

_Ginevra balançou levemente a cabeça de forma negativa._

_- Não é tão simples assim, Draco._

_- Apenas porque você está complicando o que é fácil._

_Cinza e castanhos se encaram até que se fecharam. Gina beijou os lábios finos de Draco com leveza. Foi um beijo rápido, sem luxúria, apenas uma última vez para os lábios que tanto se encaixavam pudessem se sentir unidos novamente e pela última vez._

_- Desculpe._

_Ela se afastou dele e correu para onde poderia desaparatar. Draco ficou parado ainda de olhos fechados por alguns instantes e quando os abriu já não mais conseguiu encontrar os cabelos ruivos nem as sardas tão singulares à sua frente. Ela se fora. E ele não iria atrás dela._

**##**

Uma coruja bateu em sua janela quando Gina estava quase dormindo após inúmeras tentativas ineficazes. Era uma ora avançada da madrugada e ela se levantou para abrir passagem para a coruja que ela, mesmo após um ano reconhecia ser de Draco. Numa letra rabiscada muito diferente da letra aristocrática de Draco estava escrito: "Parabéns pelo seu faz de contas". Mais abaixo, uma frase havia sido riscada de forma irregular, mas ainda era possível ler o que Draco queria ter dito e se arrependeu no meio do caminho: "Preciso de você". E aquelas três palavras pareciam cortá-la ao meio. Ela também precisava dele àquela noite mais do que precisara no último ano inteiro.

E num ato impensado ela jogou o seu robe que se encontrava pendurado ao lado da cama sobre a camisola, e pegando apenas a varinha saiu do seu quarto com cuidado para não acordar os pais ou Rony. Correu pelo quintal e atravessou o limite que impedia aparatações. Um giro e segundos depois Gina havia desaparecido na escuridão que era o quintal d'A Toca àquela hora da noite.

**x-x-x**

A melhor coisa que Draco fizera havia sido comprar essa casa afastada da cidade e ter saído da Mansão Malfoy onde os pais ainda viviam. Enquanto vivia com os pais, estes o controlavam e exigiam dele mais do que ele poderia dar de si. O auge foi na época em que havia se tornado Comensal da Morte por pressão de Lúcio e compaixão à Narcisa. Agora, longe da casa dos pais, o máximo que eles podiam controlar sua vida era mandando cartas pressionando-o a se casar logo. Sua mãe chegava ao cúmulo de lhe mandar cartas contando sobre mulheres que, segundo a visão dela, seriam perfeitas para ele escolher uma que pudesse ser nora dela. Mas Draco não queria se casar tão cedo, talvez nunca.

Depois que Ginevra havia passado por sua vida e a transformado, ele achava que nunca iria conseguir encontrar em outra mulher tudo aquilo que encontrou na ruiva. Ela o quebrou de maneira irremediável. Ela conseguiu terminar o trabalho que seus pais iniciaram e agora ele estava sofrendo as conseqüências. Viveria sozinho o resto de sua vida porque ninguém suportaria viver ao lado de um homem amargurado. Solteiro ele poderia ter quantas mulheres desejasse e não criar expectativas com relação a nenhuma delas, pois em sua mente nenhuma jamais alcançaria o patamar que Ginevra havia alcançado em sua vida. Casado ele acabaria tendo uma cópia do casamento infeliz dos seus pais

Draco estava quase dormindo quando ouviu batidas violentas na porta de entrada. Alguém esmurrava sua porta como se estivesse lutando como os trouxas costumam fazer uns nos outros. Ele tinha duas opções: ignorar e esperar que o imbecil fosse embora ou atender e estuporar quem quer que estivesse impedindo ele de dormir. Estuporar com a quantidade de álcool que ele havia ingerido poderia dar errado, então preferiu ignorar as batidas e começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar. Mas ele se viu obrigado a parar quando aquela voz invadiu-lhe os ouvidos.

- Draco! Draco, abra a porta, eu sei que está ai dentro. Draco!

A voz de Ginevra era intercalada pelas batidas de seu punho na madeira da porta. Draco virou-se totalmente para a porta e ficou encarando a porta como se para ter certeza de que estava ouvindo era real mesmo ou apenas fruto do uísque de fogo.

- Draco, por favor!

Ele desceu os degraus que havia subido e parou em frente à porta. Por duas vezes ele moveu a mão levemente em direção à maçaneta, mas desistiu. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Por quê? Não havia explicativas para isso.

- Draco... – a voz de Gina soou mais triste ao que lhe pareceu. – Draco, por favor.

E ao ouvir um soluço no final da frase todas as suas resistências caíram. Assim como não era normal ele elogiar, não era normal Ginevra chorar. Então ele destrancou a fechadura e ao abrir a porta deparou-se com uma Gina que ele não se lembrava ter visto. Seus rosto expressava sofrimento e desespero ao mesmo tempo em que implorava por carinho.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – e ele percebeu que sua voz estava um pouco enrolada por conta da bebida.

- Eu... Eu precisava te ver. Não sei explicar, mas foi incontrolável, eu simplesmente precisava... _preciso_ de você.

- E achou que isso te daria o direito de vir quebrar minha porta e me acordar no meio da noite?

- A partir do momento que você me mandou aquele bilhete, sim, me deu o direito.

- Aquele bilhete foi um erro de um bêbado e nada mais.

- Não foi. Aquele bilhete foi um pedido. Consegui ler o que estava escrito por baixo dos rabiscos. Assim como você precisa de mim, eu também preciso de você agora. Por favor, Draco...

- "Por favor" o quê? Por favor, transe comigo essa noite porque estou em crise e meu noivo não atende às minhas necessidades? Poupe-me, Ginevra. Boa noite.

- Não! Eu preciso de você de verdade. Podemos apenas conversar ou então, sei lá... Só não me mande embora.

- Conversar? Sabe muito bem que toda a tensão que existe entre nós nunca permitiu que conversássemos por muito tempo.

- Então não precisamos conversar – ela falou num sussurro.

- Vá conversar com o Potter.

- Mas não é dele que eu preciso agora.

- Isso não é da minha conta.

- Então faça com que seja.

- Para depois você dizer que vai se casar com o Potter. Eu uso as pessoas e não o contrário. E você, de alguma maneira, conseguiu me usar por um ano. Bem, uma informação pra você: sua quota de uso sobre mim já foi há muito ultrapassada. Não vou te deixar entrar na minha vida novamente. Eu jurei que não iria me envolver novamente com ruivas pobretonas, e você se encaixa exatamente nesse perfil.

- Você sempre me disse para viver o presente, então viva a droga desse presente! Viva o agora, merda! Qual parte do "nós nos precisamos mutuamente" que você está fazendo questão de ignorar? Só por hoje, Draco, nós precisamos disso.

Ele a olhou como se ela não estivesse fazendo sentido. Uma brisa soprou e o cheiro dos cabelos dela invadiu-lhe as narinas e novamente tudo o que ele estava tentando ignorar caiu por terra. Um desejo súbito e incontrolável se apossou dele e não foi necessário mais do que um segundo para que ele a tivesse em seus braços novamente. As bocas se colaram e iniciaram uma luta por espaço e controle que há um ano sentiam falta de travar.

Draco a trouxe para dentro e chutou a porta para que ela se fechasse. Subiram as escadas aos tropeços em meio aos beijos e carícias e ao chegarem ao quarto já quase não vestiam roupa alguma. Draco empurrou Gina para a cama e deitou-se sobre o corpo sardento e cheio de curvas certas e perigosas dela. Suas respirações já estavam ofegantes e ele parou de beijar os ombros da ruiva para colar sua testa à dela.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Gina não respondeu, apenas o olhou de forma intensa e recomeçou a beijá-lo enquanto invertia as posições, e agora ficava por cima daquele corpo esguio e de porte reto que de alguma maneira a fazia perder a razão. Afastou-se dele e seus cabelos cor de ferrugem que ele tanto gostava de admirar fizeram uma cortina em torno de seus rostos.

- Apenas por hoje... Apenas por agora, vamos esquecer o passado e não vamos pensar no futuro. Vamos viver esse momento e nada mais.

Draco acariciou a bochecha salpicada de sardas de diferentes tons por um tempo.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu senti sua falta – a voz dele saiu enrolada devido ao consumo de álcool.

- E você não faz idéia do quanto você me faz falta.

- Eu faço.

Castanho e cinza se encararam por alguns segundos e logo em seguida não havia mais empecilhos entre eles, não havia mais mundo ou Harry Potter. Por essa noite eles não seriam Malfoy e Weasley, grifinória e sonserino. Eles eram apenas e somente Draco e Gina e isso lhes bastava por agora.

**x-x-x**

Pela manhã, quando Draco acordou, tudo que encontrou foi a cama desarrumada e vazia. Mas o perfume dos cabelos de Ginevra havia penetrado nos travesseiros para que ele pudesse se lembrar do quanto imbecil havia sido, embora se pudesse voltar no tempo, para o momento que ela bateu em sua porta, teria refeito exatamente tudo, sem exceções. Ele se ajeitou na cama enquanto o cheiro dos cabelos dela o embriagava mais do que qualquer bebida poderia fazer e voltou a dormir.

**x#x#x**

**_Continua..._**


End file.
